Like Father, Like Daughter A Queenscove Story
by Elven-Rogue22
Summary: Its a Queenscove story! remember at the end of lady knight Its a Queenscove story! remember at the end of lady knight "wait till his daughter tries for her sheild" well this is it! plz review
1. Beginning

A small, blonde haired girl sat in her fathers lap, listening to the background noise of horse hooves that sung around her. "When are we picking Jamie up?" The girl asked her father, blue eyes fixed on his. "Emma, I told you, Uncle Dom and Jamie are meeting us in Trebond, on our way to the palace." Her father answered. "Oh boy! That's where Alanna was born, right?" Emma asked excitedly. "That's right Emma, and I'm sorry to say that Aunt Kel is already at the palace, so she won't be with us in the carriage ride." "Oh, ummmmmm daddy? Did you ever have a crush on Aunt Kel?" Emma asked, looking at the ground. "Yea, I did, but don't tell mom or Kel, for that matter. It was a long time ago." Her father said, eyeing her. He watched his daughter look out of the window. She was not very tall, ten years old and only 54 in. At the beginning, she would probably get pushed around, but she knew how to deal with boys through hand to hand combat and sword play. Lucky for her, her best friend Jamie, daughter of Lady Knight Keladry, and Dom of the Kings Own, was starting page training in the same year. To Jamie, he was "Uncle Neal". "Daddy! I have decided that because Jamie and I are the only girl pages since Aunt Kel and Alanna, we should have our rooms near each other." "Your right, Emma, Aunt Kel has already arranged that, and I hate to say, but the first thing people pull in battle is the hair." Neal said, referring to her braid. "Me and Jamie have decided not to cut our hair until we find a friend that is a boy." Emma answered. Neal sighed. Why was she so stubborn? "Family genes" a little voice in his head told him. All well, the palace needed another Queenscove around. Besides, she was his pride and glory. Neal fell into deep thought as Emma fell asleep on a pillow in the carriage. 


	2. Its Jamie!

"Hey Emma!" Emma looked up at her friend. Almost identical to her except a little bit taller, Jamie had mouse brown hair, like her mother, but it overflowed with natural blonde highlights. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle in excitement. "Hey Uncle Neal!" Jamie yelled as she hopped in the carriage. "Da will be here in a second, he's just getting ready to go back to the palace." "Well, Dom was never one to get ready, is their a special occasion?" Neal asked. "Well.... their is a huge ball in seven days, and I think Da is going to make a speech or something, so he's getting his best clothes ready." Jamie said, matching Emma's evil grin perfectly. "Oh, Emma. My Ma wanted me to give this to you." Jamie handed Emma a sword, beautiful and pure, with a deadly grace. "Jamie, it's beautiful!" "Yup, and I've got its twin in my sheath. And Emma, Ma wants us to practice the glaive 2 hours each day." Emma groaned. "My Ma said the same."  
Dom arrived ten minuets later, his face grim. "Hey Sir Meathead! Happy times are over; guess what happened at the palace." 


	3. Kimi

(Sorry everyone! I just started fanfiction.com 3 weeks ago. So I don't know how to do paragraphs, or change my font, or double space ect. Well I know that the chapters are short, but I'm different, and that is my middle name. (I know, it's corny..) sooooooo, because I'm lazy, I was wondering what Jamie's fief should be. Emma's is Queenscove. Please help!)  
  
Neal eyed his cousin warily, he was used to such news, and it made him feel old, because usually the news had to do with a younger generation. "Well, I shall tell you in the carriage, so that we can get a move on." Dom continued. As the carriage moved, Dom returned to his news. "Ok, Spy Aly of Pirates Swoop said that for some reason, were guessing the Wild Magic and the Gift, Scancra is trying to capture nine-year-old Sara Kimmasion Salmalin." Dom finished. "That was unbelievingly short." Emma spat out. "Usually you talk for hours." She ignored everyone's grins, Emma was extremely talkative, and when her mouth hurt from talking, she used her forest green Gift to make it feel better. "And why would anyone want Kimi? She is really nice, but that's not what Scancra really cares about. They want POWER!!!" Blushing, Emma shut her mouth; she didn't know that she had been close to screaming the entire time. "Da, I think I have an idea why they want to capture Kimi.' The voice came from Jamie, although she was mischievous, she actually (unlike Emma) showed her smart side. Emma however, did have, like her Father, a pretty smart mind, and Emma used it all the time, except when it was most needed. "Da, you once told me that Scancra is ahead of their time, machine wise." Jamie continued "Well, it's not unheard of for Mages to transfer someone else's Gift, or any magic, to themselves or someone else, but it usually runs out. Well maybe Scancra found out a way to put magic in a machine, and keep it there." Emma clapped her on the back. The adults looked flabbergasted. 


End file.
